Winter Warmth
by Narutodays
Summary: Why would Naruto leave Sakura? Neji tries to uncover Naruto's hidden feelings- Who does his heart relly belong to? NaruxNeji, Oneshot. I know the Summary could be better, but please have a read and review it to say what you think! ;) You'll enjoy it!


**Winter Warmth.**

**Hello! This is my second fan fiction- I hope there aren't a lot of mistakes, and that you thoroughly enjoy reading it! I would love some reviews ;)**

It was freezing. The wind whistled down the deserted streets of Konoha, howling like the wolves that inhabited the surrounding forest.

Neji pulled his robes a little more tightly around him. The Hyuuga clan didn't, in his opinion, seem to realise just how drastically bad their robes were at keeping their wearer warm.

He battled through the biting storm, picturing the warmth of his home. Then he stopped: Had he heard shouting? He listened hard. The noises were faint, but he could hear an argument raging nearby.

Though Neji had never considered himself as the nosey type, he couldn't help but find his curiosity getting the better of him. He followed his frost-bitten ears to Naruto's home. Careful not to be seen, he stood still to listen.

"Why? What the hell is wrong with you, Naruto?" It was Sakura.

"Please Sakura, try to understand..."

"WHAT? WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND? YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" She screamed; Neji stiffened at the sorrow in her voice.

Naruto and Sakura had been seeing each other for 5 months, and Neji had not once noticed any kind of tensions between them.

"Sakura...I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I hate hurting you! I just... I don't want to stay in a relationship that I... Don't believe in." Naruto was sobbing, and speech was quiet and broken up.

"I never loved you anyway. You're just an idiot, you know that? I'm leaving. DON'T try to call me."

Neji leaped onto the roof as Sakura stormed out, the wind pulling the cries from her lips.

Once she was gone, Neji jumped down lightly and knocked on Naruto's door. No sound came from within. Neji pushed the door open slowly.

"Naruto?"

Naruto lay crumpled on his bed, his heart-wrenching sobs muffled by his pillow. Neji walked over quietly and sat down.

"I... I heard your argument. I'm sorry. But, I don't understand; why did you break up with Sakura? I thought you two were-"

"Neji" Naruto looked up. His normally bright blue eyes were clouded and dull; His face was wet and his skin was puffy from crying.

"I don't really want to talk about it now. Maybe some other time, ok?" He smiled weakly at Neji.

"Sure. Sorry. I'll go now" Neji pulled himself up and walked towards the door.

"Thanks though, Neji" Naruto said quietly.

"It's ok." The Hyuuga slipped out the door and closed it silently behind him.

Neji didn't see Naruto for a couple of days after the incident, and wondered if he was managing. He hoped Naruto wasn't feeling too depressed about it.

It was the weekend (finally), meaning that there were no classes on at the academy (much to Neji's relief). He left his home in the morning, and went for a short walk, deep in thought. He was passing Ichiraku Ramen when he heard a familiar voice.

"The usual, please"

_Naruto!_ Neji walked under the cloths hanging from the front of the shop, to find Naruto, sat on one of the high stools. Without a word, the Hyuuga sat down next to him. Naruto gave a half-hearted grin; clearly an attempt to hide his feelings. He poked the ramen in front of him- an unfamiliar sight to Neji: Naruto normally finished his ramen at record speed, often fast enough to challenge Chouji's vast eating habits.

"How are you, Naruto? You feel ok?" Asked Neji calmly.

"Yeah! ...Never better!" Cried Naruto, though a little hesitantly. Once the blonde had finished, Neji paid, despite Naruto's protests.

"Come for a walk, Naruto- It'll do you good" Neji said, the genuine concern for the other ninja only visible in his soothing eyes.

"Um...ok" Naruto replied, looking a little uncertain.

They walked slowly in silence through the lively streets of Konoha, seemingly unaware of their buzzing surroundings. Neji sat himself on a small bench near the grassy hills outside of the ninja academy and patted the space next to him.

"Time to talk, Naruto" He said softly.

Naruto looked away and said nothing. Neji sighed; he knew it wouldn't be easy to get the blonde to share his feelings, since he was used to keeping them to himself.

"I hate being nosey, Naruto, but I just can't see why you wouldn't love Sakura any more... You two seemed fine together!" The Hyuuga began, trying to hold back the worry in his voice. Naruto bit his lip. Then he turned back to him.

"Neji..." He locked eyes with the boy before continuing.

"... It's my fault. I can't understand it myself, no matter how much I try to change. Sakura isn't the one I love" Naruto stopped and stared down at the ground. Neji could tell that Naruto was trying not to cry. He hated himself for forcing Naruto to tell him these details, but he desperately wanted to know.

"So who is? Is it Ino? Or Hinata?" Asked Neji, moving closer.

"No, none of them..." Naruto began.

"-Then who? Is it someone from the village?"

"Well... Yes"

Neji thought hard; who could it possibly be? He had never seen Naruto even glance at any of the other girls in the village.

"Naruto, please tell me! I just want to know. I promise not to tell anyone- you know I wouldn't".

Naruto hesitated again, unsure of what to answer.

"...It's... It's ..." Neji leaned in closer. Naruto blushed furiously and got up.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you! You would think I was stupid anyway, like everyone else does! Just leave me alone!" He shouted, before running back towards the village, wiping the tears that blurred his vision with the back of his sleeve.

Neji was stunned. Why did Naruto worry what Neji thought? ... Then it clicked (Neji had always prided himself in noticing the small details in situations).

"Oh Naruto..." He whispered.

The evening brought more gale force winds and huge, cotton-like flakes of snow that stuck to the surroundings more quickly than it seemed possible.

It was not an evening that anyone should've been out in. And yet, Hyuuga Neji felt it necessary to see Naruto there and then, rather than waste time. He had never been a patient person, after all.

He trudged through the cold, empty streets, squinting his pearl eyes against the weather, his heart beating quickly in his chest. He stopped outside Naruto's home.

Should he apologise? Or should he just forget about it? Neji pushed the troubling thoughts out of his head, and knocked gently on the door.

"I'm not in" came Naruto's grumbled response.

_What a brilliant technique to fool people,_ thought Neji. He opened the door anyway (since it was rarely locked), and walked in, shutting the door gently behind him. Naruto lay curled up on his bed, facing the closed window as the snow swirled past him in the storm outside.

"Who is it? I said I'm not in!" Naruto repeated, but he made no attempt to even check who he was speaking to.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, and he turned slowly.

Neji stood there. His silky dark hair filled with snowflakes, his eyes glowing like embers.

"N..." Naruto couldn't speak. He felt his pulse quickening, and a lump forming in his throat. He looked away quickly.

Neji walked towards him slowly, a soothing smile on his pale lips.

"You couldn't tell me who you loved. So...Can I guess?"

He sat next to Naruto, who appeared too shaken to speak.

"Naruto"

Naruto looked up, and met Neji's strong gaze. He could see the darkness of emotion inside them. He swallowed nervously.

Neji leaned in, until his nose was almost touching Naruto's.

"Tell me..." He whispered, gazing into the beautiful sea-blue eyes that shone with hope and fear.

"...Is it me?"

The blonde's eyes widened again as a deep blush spread across his tanned face. He could feel his stomach flipping over, and his heart was in his mouth.

Neji smirked a little at the other's helplessness, then closed his eyes and leaned forwards, pressing his cold lips onto Naruto's warm ones.

Naruto almost fainted with emotion; He allowed his eyes to close and let Neji kiss him. It was a beautiful kiss- one he'd waited so long for. His mind flared like fireworks and he sighed happily.

Neji ran his sleek hands through Naruto's Soft spiky hair, then snaked them around the jinchuuriki's waist. Naruto wrapped his arms around Neji's neck. They stayed there for a few minutes, giving in to their emotions.

Eventually, Naruto broke away and looked down, a hint of shame visible on his innocent face.

"Neji...I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just, I thought you would hate me, or not want to be my friend any more. I couldn't live with that! I—"

Neji placed a finger on Naruto's lips.

"Sshh" He said, a reassuring smile on his handsome face. He continued:

"Naruto, I can't believe you thought I could react like that; I might be stuck up at times, but I would never make anyone, especially you, feel ashamed of their own feelings!"

Naruto looked back at him, his deep blue eyes glinting with contentment.

"What if people find out? What will they say?" He asked suddenly, a look of genuine concern on his face.

"When have you or I ever cared about what people say?" Neji replied, "I'm not easily swayed- you know that".

He reached over and caressed the whisker scars on Naruto's cheek, making the boy blush again.

"I love you, Neji" He whispered, a grin spreading across his face.

"I love you too, Naruto" Laughed Neji.

"Finally! I've been waiting far too long for you to say that, Hyuuga!" Cried Naruto teasingly.

Neji smiled again.

"I know. Sorry about that".

They sat together, contented and warm. Then Neji wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed him again, as the wind blew through the darkened village, and the snow carpeted the ground like velvet.

**The End x.**


End file.
